A trend in electronic device design, such as mobile device design, is increasing constraints on physical space for antennas. This leads to a narrow antenna bandwidth. In some electronic devices, such as electronic devices implementing Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards, this causes amplitude variation across allocated Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) resource blocks. However, some allocated resource blocks contain more important information than other allocated resource blocks during data communications, such as allocated resource blocks that contain certain control data or certain higher priority application data. Depending on the location of the more important information within the spectrum of the allocated resource blocks, the above-mentioned amplitude variation could cause a weak or improper reception of this important information.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.